Falls Edge
Overview Falls Edge is the current, and imperatively final main base of the Enclave, located on the beachy coast of Rhode Island. It is the absolute heart (and soul) of what little remains of the faction's organizational capacity: it's leadership, Enclave High Command. Despite recurring misconceptions on the behalf of certain, short-memory Enclave personnel, the entrenched tactical center housed on the beach itself is named Colusa, whilst the aircraft carrier itself is recognized as Falls Edge in official Enclave records, and rare but recurring public relation efforts... Background information The enigmatic, and mysterious cabal of surviving, veteran Enclave officers and non-commissioned officers; Enclave High Command, is housed on the bottom level of the aircraft carrier visibly resting just beyond the heavily entrenched, and fortified tactical center of Colusa on the beach under the constant and vigilant vanguard of the vast majority of their Protectorates. Enclave High Command personally oversee, or are otherwise heavily involved in every remaining organized action of the Enclave as of the very late 2270's. The now no longer functional aircraft carrier itself that they had been utilizing as safe haven and to stay off of the wider Wasteland's grid completely for many years, was converted into the very last remaining VTOL Vertibird construction and maintenance zone under the direct command of the newly arrived Colonel Augustus Autumn, now unanimously dubbed the Enclave's commander-in-chief out of loyalty and respect for the good Colonel's ultimately failed vision for the Capital Wasteland under the Enclave. Although it takes on average nearly an entire half year for a single new Vertibird to reach completion because of the increasing lack of integral components, the Enclave has been able to maintain it's access to and utilization of Vertibird fuel with the recycling of fusion technology. This method of desperate resource management is quickly polluting the entire coast of Rhode Island and it's irradiated salt waters however, and is projected to possibly have an effect on the entire state by the beginning of the new century. The interior of Falls Edge that is not the first and/or fourth level hosts a huge, sophisticated laboratory and living quarters for Research & Development, the Enclave's division of science and scientific efforts, to go about their projects with relative freedom and zero complaints... other than the decaying metallic smell and weathered appearance of the interior (and the exterior) of the now-ancient, decommissioned pre-War Navy vessel. troopers scout the desolate post-nuclear beach closely bordering the old and immobile Falls Edge aircraft carrier headquarters.]] Inhabitants/Manpower Enclave troopers donned in APA MK II power armors and sporting P94 plasma assault rifles, Laser RCW's, and tri-beam laser rifles patrol and scout the beach, it's borders, and sometimes lead expeditionary squadrons to chart and map new nearby territories or rarely, even conquer them. They carefully and punctually document any Wastelander traffic, yet rarely interfere with or impede the timid and humble tribes that populate fairly close to their whereabouts, instead opting to focus their belligerence on that which is belligerent towards them, or has been before. setting up composite barricades and stationary pulse fields on the first floor of the Falls Edge headquarters.]] Enclave Specialists, non-combatant in role, but heavily armored and highly capable technicians/engineerical experts accompany or otherwise offer consistent, tactical, and defensively engineerical aid to the Department of the Army, even under the rarity that a Secret Service Unit is sent in to rescue abandoned or 'lost' Enclave personnel, they continue to faithfully optimize Duraframe alloy barricades, pulse field technologies, planting and arming plasma mine fields, or personally manning emplaced turret defenses. A large and organized gang of marauders once terrorized the locale surrounding the new Enclave capital, but they were promptly and utterly hunted down and killed systematically by the likes of a four-man squad of the Enclave's Onyx Troopers, elite, deadly, and shadowy 'hands' of the Enclave High Command itself. In cooperative fashion, the marauders' abodes being used as regroup points for their own, were subsequently obliterated mercilessly by newly utilized pre-War howitzers and anti-air craft (AA) guns, set up on the right side of the Falls Edge aircraft carrier and later the borders of the Colusa complex, the former hosting the more powerful version and caliber, the latter only placing two low-caliber but highly suppressive AA guns in their barricaded trenches that has yet to be truly utilized, much preferring a increasingly-sizable plasma turret array. ]] Behind the Scenes/Trivia The name for the tactical center facing Falls Edge itself, Colusa, is in homage/reference/etc to what developers for Fallout 2 originally intended to name Navarro. Soundtracks for immersion Category:Enclave Category:Enclave military bases Category:Locations Category:Stories Category:Vault-Tek technology